Artemis: A Faulty Pledge
by Amelia Moon
Summary: The life of a huntress starts with a pledge and ends with either war of a broken pledge. One huntress, one of the few destined to become a lieutenant, well, this is her story. The story that made me realize that being mortal isn't all that bad.
1. Chapter 1: A Horrible Day

This story takes place before Percy was born.

disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>That fateful day started out normally, when I woke up I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and headed off to school on the bus.<p>

As the day progressed, it clearly appeared to be horrible. It all started out with a paper cut in my 1st period class, Math, and paper cuts do hurt! And then stubbing all my toes on my right foot really hard in 2nd period, History, leading to my limp for the rest of the day. It was NOT a good start to last day of high school, not including exams.

Around 5th period things appeared to get better. We had a substitute in science, and watched an un-educational movie(It was Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith). As we usually did, my group of friends gathered and did commentary of the whole thing in whispers. And then _he_ looked at me. He was so quiet, usually sitting in the corner while we did the commentary, but that day he sat next to me, me! His name is David. He had a little longer than ear length hair that was darkish brown. His eyes were bright green, like leaves on an oak tree in the summer.

When we got to 6th period we had to make a circle with all of our desks. He sat next to me again! I mentally slapped myself and told myself, 'You are a hunter at heart, don't fall for boys!'

During 7th and 8th period things were their normal, boring, selves. Then I got on the bus.

Nobody seemed to notice the strange lady get on the bus and sit in the seat next to me...

* * *

><p>I will Update whenever I get 5 reviews! (If Wi-Fi is available)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: An Offer

As you see, I posted chapter 2 without any reviews. I am way to into the story to stop now. Just FYI: this story will only have six chapters.

* * *

><p>As I stared at her I realized that she has a silver aura about her. Then it hit me, this is the lady Artemis! She looked at me and said, "Congratulations, Amelia, are you ready to join my hunt?" What did I say? Yes, of course!<p>

"Of course, my lady!" the girl behind me looked at me weirdly. I shrank down in my seat.

"Then it is settled, come with me now!" she told me.

"But, my family, my friends, I have to tell them..." I started to tell her, but then she quieted me.

"It will be hard, but all hunters make sacrifices," she told me. And I suppose she was right.

I got off the bus at my stop for the last time and flew a paper airplane at my house. It said 'Sorry. Hunters. Amelia.' This was quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and quickly folded.

"I am so sorry..." I whispered as I walked around the corner, seeing my house for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

As I walked into the woods by my house I saw several white tents. The hunters of Artemis. For the first time I didn't feel guilty about being there. Then I had my doubts. But I cast them aside easily. I was ready for my new life.

BREAK

"And this is the lieutenant's tent," a girl who looked my age said in completion of the tour had just given me. She said her name was Ana, Ana Greene. "Any questions?"

I shook my head as an answer. This might be a bit difficult.

* * *

><p>This chapter is a rip-off. So I am going to post chapter 4 today too.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Years Later

I don't own CHB.

* * *

><p>I could tell you all of my adventures, if I could remember them all. But I do remember that we had grand times indeed. Battled monsters, traveled the country, even been to Camp Half-Blood! But I regretted my choice every moment of every day.<p>

Then exactly 2 years after my pledge was given, something were in the forest, and I got up early to explore the new forest like I usually did. I seemed to know where everything was, and I found very peculiar things, such as what seemed to be a shrine to the gods, and it was marked with blue plastic bags. And if that wasn't enough I found a tree with the sentence 'Amelia and Star's Kingdom'. I recognized the name 'Star'. I tried to remember who Star was until I realized that she was probably my friend.

I then went to the main tent. As the day progressed, it clearly appeared to be horrible. It started out with a cut on my finger, then stubbing all my toes on my right foot on a tree, leading to my limp for the rest of the day. Then, deja vu! I remembered something strange happened on a day like that one, I fell in love.

And then I heard rustling in the woods.

* * *

><p>Well, it was short, but I like it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Arrows

The other Hunters lifted their heads, they heard it to. I got up to go investigate, as did they. The lieutenant, Zoë, gestured to split up, find the source of the noise and destroy it. We all nodded and reached for our bows. The hunt was on.

I had been searching the strange woods for what seemed a few minutes when I found the source of the noise. It was a person, a man no less! I peered around a tree and saw somebody recognizable. I tried to remember who it was. I knew they were important to me, but I couldn't remember why. Then he shouted, "Amelia!" Apparently I wasn't hidden well enough. I quickly came back around the tree. Ana, my best friend as a Hunter, came silently running up to me.

"What was that, or better yet, who?" She whispered.

"I don't know," I replied. We both peeked around the tree to look at the man again.

"I can't help but feel he was important to me," I added, "You know, in my old life."

"No, I actually don't," she said. I remembered that Ana had been a hunter for about 100 years, no wonder she couldn't remember much. I couldn't even remember what I had for breakfast last week!

I walked around the tree with my bow loaded and ready. "Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked.

"Amelia... it's only been two years, and you don't remember?"

He tried to take a step forward, but I raised my bow close to his face. "I don't remember you, I don't remember anyone except..." I froze, this couldn't be...

I whipped around as the arrow shot by my friend, Rebecaa, shot an arrow that would cause death.

* * *

><p>Only one more to go!<p>

I decided I need 10 reviews before the last chapter goes up.

Also, Rebecaa is not a typo.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

I decided to publish this with only 7 reviews. Lucky you!

* * *

><p>As I heard the arrow being shot, I dived in front of him, David. The arrow caught me in the chest, right above the heart, and I fell on the ground, bleeding. Tears formed streams underneath my fallen body. There was yelling but I couldn't hear it over my own sobs. Then there were tight arms around me. A pair of lips brushed mine. It was barely a kiss.<p>

"Shhhhh, it's alright Amelia," said a wavering voice, and then I was lifted into someone's arms. The muscular grip wrapped around my dying form. My breathing was slowing. The tears continued to flow.

"David..." I started weakly.

"No."

I opened my eyes, and saw David standing there. "You'll be alright." Our eyes met, and I looked into his frightened gaze.

"David, listen, I am going to die. It won't matter in your world because everyone thinks I'm dead anyway," Those few words were already hard to form. "Promise me you won't dwell on me the rest of your life. Promise me you'll have your own 'Happily Ever After'. Promise me... promise me you will find someone else to love, someone else to spend your life with. Promise!" My last sentences were almost to hard to say, and I could barely breath now.

"I can't," David said after a long pause, "You were my happily ever after."

"Some happy ending that was," I said weakly. David gave a forced laugh, no wonder I loved him.

I then slowly started kissing David. Ten seconds passed before I pulled away.

My eyesight was growing blurry. Tears stung my eyes. Blood poured from my chest, and then I let slip a gasp. I managed to say my last words, the words I have been secretly and subconsciously planning for my 2 years as a hunter.

"I love you David..." then it was over. My time had come. I let myself go to Hades.

* * *

><p><strong><span>David's P.O.V.<span>**

"I can't... you were my happily ever after."

"Some happy ending that was," Amelia said weakly. I tried to laugh, but it didn't work.

I bent down to kiss her, her lips were soft and tasted of blood. After the ten best seconds of my life, she pulled away. I could tell she was slipping away from me.

"I love you David..." And then it was over. My love was dead, it should have been me, but she was dead.

"How could you?" I shouted, "She was one of you, but you killed her!"

The girl that shot the arrow looked stunned for a moment before she looked to the sky and yelled, "My Lady, forgive me!"

The ground rumbled, and a voice said "Huntress, you have not killed one of my hunters!"

"... I haven't?"

"No, this girl broke her pledge to me the second she laid eyes on this... _boy_. And speaking of boys, what should we do with this?"

Then I was gone running through the forest, when I heard the voice say, "Let him go, he is not worth your trouble."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amelia's P.O.V. - 50 Years Later in Esylum<span>**

"That's what happened to me, all those years ago," I completed, talking with the others who were considered heroes and were sent to Esylum. We were bored and decided to start telling about our deaths. Not the most uplifting pastime, but what else to do for the rest of eternity? I decided not to try for the Isles of the Blessed, in my opinion it wasn't worth the risk.

I liked it in Esylum, but you do get bored of it after a while.

My life was over, but my death was just at the very beginning.

* * *

><p>"And then it was over"<p>

Whew! Finnally got a longer chapter in! Well, did you like my ending? At first I was going to ask if you wanted Amelia dead or alive, but alas, I decided to kill her. I might decide to write a "What if she lived?' story, but only if you readers tell me I should.

This story is dedicated to my best friend 'Star' and the one who made me realize that being a hunter maybe wouldn't be the best. (You two know who you are!)

AM signing out!


End file.
